Monster
by AngelONight
Summary: “Everything else was much too connecting.” In an odd way, she understood everything he meant in those words. To kill her with a knife, or by choking her would have made a bond between them at the last possible moment. She found she preferred the gun.


**This one I absolutely LOVE. One of the shortest I've ever written. Tell me what you guys think!  
**

**Venus/Kunzite are totally my favorite of the Senshi/Shitennou. They're just trapped between doing what they have to do and their love for each other.

* * *

**

**Monster  
**

She stared at the emptiness in front of her, appalled that it could possibly end like this. All of the endless work and fighting and it was this stupid piece of metal that would end everything her world was.

"I couldn't think of a better way to kill you," he said to her coldly, his grey eyes glinting in the dark room around her, "Everything else was much too connecting." In an odd way, she understood everything he meant in those words. To kill her with a knife, or by choking her would have made a bond between them at the last possible moment.

In the end, she found she preferred the gun.

She was the last one standing, the others having been killed off long before her. She could see Zoicite going around to those she cared for most and making sure their hearts had stopped beating, Nephrite was beside her Princess, prying the cold Silver Crystal from her lifeless hands, Jadeite standing behind Kunzite, eyeing her. As he should. If she had the chance, she would have taken all their heads off with a single blow.

But it was impossible. She was done. Good was gone from the world.

Endymion lay broken on the opposite side of the Princess, ignored by those around him. He was useless without her, and everyone had already realized it. He was crunched up, murmuring words that had no meaning to anyone who could possibly hear him. Venus was sure he would either end up being killed by Beryl, or kept as her slave, just like she had always wanted. Maybe if he was kept a slave he would regain his sanity and destroy Beryl and these monsters.

She could dream, couldn't she?

For the second time since all of this had started, she allowed herself to imagine how differently things might have turned up. And again, for the second time, it was towards Kunzite's eyes she looked. For an instant, the eyes mirrored her thoughts – how differently from the last time. The last time, it had been with no disbelief that he had killed her; it had been with complete and utter hatred. But this time, no, this time he wondered along with her. Maybe he was wondering if she would return again so he could kill her _again_. Or maybe, just maybe he was wondering how everything had gone wrong. How their love had been meaningless in the fight for the second time.

She found she had preferred the last time. At least it hadn't given her that glimpse of hope that tore her to shreds more than a bullet ever could.

It was over, again. She had failed once again to protect her Princess, to protect her world. Kunzite cocked the gun and before another word could pass her lips, before she could blink and not have to look into his eyes, all thought was gone.

A gasp of surprise burst through her consciousness and her eyes flew open.

She was still looking in his eyes, but this time, the gun was in her hand. He looked at her with the same look of disbelief in his eyes. She wondered for an instant whether it had all just been a dream; that it had never happened.

"Ma'am," he said shakily, the first time she had ever heard him hesitant, "Please don't hurt me."

It was the innocence in his voice that made her do it. She had never known Kunzite to be innocent- he was the first monster she had ever known.

Her finger pressed down on the trigger and the recoil sent her reeling back. He fell to his knees, his eyes still wide open, and complete and utter terror in his eyes.

She nodded silently to herself as she wiped the gun down and threw it down beside him, the gun splashing him with muddy water from the ground. Then she turned her back on him, going on to live her life.


End file.
